Bella and me?
by dibah
Summary: This is a story about What Jacob feels about Bella.. and what she feels about him.. or is she gonna pick Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Edward is dating bella rigth now... I really hate him! Why can't Bella like me for once?? I have tried everyting!  
Owh ya my name's Jacob... Bella is my bestfriend but i love her.. She does love me but not the way I love him It's really irritating! I mean what's wrong with me?? I know.. I not as responsible as he is.. adn i'm abit younger then she is!

I'm trying to find a way for her to love me!!

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

*At La Push*

Quill: Jaboc could u please stop think about her!  
Jacob:AARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! I wish I could! Embry:Why are u so crazy about her?  
Jacob:I don't know.. It's just that I love hanging out with her... I could tell her anything Embry:U tell us everything Jacob:Well its not like i can do anything about that!  
Quill:Well u know what they say "U could tell anything to ur brothers"  
Jacob:No one syas that!  
Quill:Well they will!!

*I sometimes really hate it that all of my brothers can hear my voice.. They are all Werewolves

Embry:*Rolles his eyes* Whatever Quill!  
Jacob:I have to go and see her.  
Quill:Well why are u still here?  
Jacob:U really think I should go and see her?  
Embry:If that's what u really want to do.. just go.. we'll came with you!  
Quill:Yea! Jacob:But what if that bloodsucker's with her?? I can't stand looking at him!  
Quill:Don't worry about him.. We can take care of him.. *Looks at Embry*  
Embry:Yea!! His no a big problem!  
Jacob:U guys really think I should go and see bella?  
Embry:*Annoyed*Yes!!!! Come on lets go!

*Embry and Quill pushed me into the car*

Jacob:But..But.  
Quill:No buts!!! Lets go!!

*We drove to Bella's house*

Jacob:He's in there with her! I can smell him!  
Quill:We'll have ur back don't worry!  
Embry:Yea.. Let's go!  
Jacob:Okay! But what if Bella doesn't want to see me!  
Embry:Oh stop waining!!

*Embry knocks on the door*

Bella:Who is it?  
Embry:Embry!  
Bella:What?? Really?  
Embry: Yea!!

*Bella opens the door and I was hidding behind Embry and Quill*

Bella:Hye guys what are u doing here?  
Quill:He wanted to see u *Moves away to let Bella see me*  
Jacob:Emm.. Hye Bella Bella:Owh... Hye Jacob!! How are u?  
Jacob: Good! u?  
Bella:Good!! It's nice to see u!! Jacob:U to-

*And from behind Edward came and he was not smiling*

Bella:Edward! God u scared me!  
Edward:Sorry! Hye there Quil &Embry:Hye *Fake smile*  
Jacob:Hye there Edward! *Not smiling*  
Edward:What are u doing here?  
Jacob:I wanted to see Bella!  
Edward:Well u've seen her.. So what now?  
Bella: Edward!  
Jacob: No Bella! Its okay! I'm on my way back also!  
Bella:What?? U just got here!  
Jacob:No.. really its fine.. Well see u around Bella

*I walked off.. and Quill and Embry followed me*

Embry: Bye Bella*From behind*  
Bella: Bye! See u guys around!

*I heard Bella and Edward arguing*

Bella:Edward! Look what u have done.. Edward:Well.. sorry i tought u hated him.. Bella: No I don't he's like family to me! So don't do that again!  
Edward:Okay.. Okay! Sorry!!

*I smile when i head Bella said she didn't hate me*

*Back at LaPush*

Billy:So Jacob u seen Bella around?  
Jacob: Emm.. Well i wemt to her house this afternoon.. With Quill and Embry.. Why?  
Billy: Just asking it's just that u look much horrible.. Since u fought with Bella about how u didn't like Edward Jacob:Its nothing dad!  
Billy:Just say ur sorry abot the things u said about Edward and be friends with her again!  
Jacob:I can't she doesn't even want to speak to me!  
Billy:What? U don't even know that.. Jacob:Yes i do!  
Billy:How?  
Jacob:I could feel it!  
Billy:Owh.. For Godsake!! Just say Sorry!  
Jacob:Find! I'lll try ro call her tomorrow!

.  
Will Jacob talk to Bella and Will they be friends again?? Stay tune!

A/NOkay! So how is it??? This is my first story! So tell me what u think!

-Dibah! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Me,Quil,Embry are hangout at my garaged as usual.. But i sometimes feel sad being at the garaged it reminded me so much about the Bella.. Why does Edward have to come back! It was much more fun why he wasn't here! But I know that Bella wouldn't be happy without him.. What is so special about that guy?? I really wish she would like me more that a brother..*

Quil:Jake.. Why did we leave early yesterday form Bella's house?  
Embry:Yea Jake.. U were the one that wouldn't stop thinking about her!  
Jacob:He was there and... and Quil:Stop making excusess Jake!  
Jacob:Okay fine! I was scared if she haven't forgiven he yet.  
Embry:Owh come on Jake! I really think she forgave u already Quil:Yea.. She looked really happy seeing u yesterday Jacob:She doesn't wanna see m---

*A car came*

????:Hye Guys... Quil:Hye vampire girl!  
Embry:He meant hye Bella!

*She laughed and then smiled at me*

Bella:Hye Jake!  
Jacob:Emm.. Mmm.. Hye Bella.  
Quil:Wacha doin' here Bella?  
Bella:I wanted to see Jacob! How are u Jake?  
Jacob:I'm doing good..

*I was still recovering from the shocked Bella was here*

Quil AND Embry:Bye Jake!  
Jacob:Wait.. Where are u guys going?  
Quil:I gotta get home.. Bye!  
Embry:Yea.. Me too! Bye Jake

*I think they were already planning to go when Bella stepped out of her car.. But i couldn't belive they doing this to me*

Bella: Who are u really Jake?? Jacob:I'm great!*Fake smile*

*i know she knew i was fakeing it*

Bella:U want me to leve right Jake?  
Jacob:No!! Sorry for acting werid Bella.  
Bella:It's okay!  
Jacob:Sorry about the thing u know.. About him.  
Bella:Owh.. That's okay! Ur forgiven.  
Jacob:Really?  
Bella:Yes!! N jake I miss talking with u!

*I couldn't believe she said that she misses me!*

Jacob:*Really exicted* U really missed me?  
Bella:Ofcourse i did!! Jacob:I miss u to Bella

*I bear-hugged her*

Bella:Jake... I .. Can't.. Breath

*I let her loose*

Jacob:Owh.. Sorry Bella!  
Bella:*laughed*It's okay Jake!! Jacob:He let u go and see me?  
Bella:Emm.. He doesn't know that i'm here.  
Jacob:Really.  
Bella:Yea.  
Jacob:Is he cool about this?  
Bella:Well.. Not really.. Jacob:Are u gonna be in trouble?  
Bella:Don't worry about it.  
Jacob:U wanna go to the beach?  
Bella:Love to!!

*We walk and talk till late.. The best thing about it is that I was holding her hand the whole time*

Bella:Jake what time is it?  
Jacob:It's 9.30.. Why?  
Bella:Owh shoot! I'm late... he'll think i'm in troble or something.  
Jacob:U can't go yet.. U haven't been here long!  
Bella:Owh.. Jake it's late plus i think he is wating at my house already.  
Jacob:Just call Charlie and tell him ur sleeping here tonight.. I can sleep at the couch.  
Bella:That's nice Jake but i think i have to go! But i'll come back Soon!  
Jacob:Yea.. Sure u will.  
Bella:I'll promise!!

*I was really sad.. It was great having her around again.. But now she want's to back with her so called boyfriend!*

Bella:Jake! I'm really sorry.. But I'll call u and I'll tell u when i can come back again! Okay?  
Jacob:I guessing it will be a good solid 3 weeks from now.. Bella:No it won't... Maybe i'll come tomorrow or the next day.. That okay with u?  
Jacob:What?? Really?  
Bella:Yea! Jacob: Okay then!! That's a promise right.  
Bella:Yea... Sure!  
Jacob: Okay.  
Bella:Bye Jake! Sleep tite!  
Jacob:Sweet dreams Bells!

*Bella kissed me on the cheeck and then i couldn't stop smile after that*

*She giggled and then when into her car and drove away*

*I waited until her car was long gone*

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Is Bella oing to come and see Jacob again?  
How will Edward react about this??

To be countinue..

--Dibah! 


	3. Chapter 3

I have been waiting all day for Bella.. But i guess she isn't coming today.... AAARRRGGGHH!! I know it's that Bloodsucker's fault! He woludn't want her girlfriend to come and meet me again! Whta is he doing to her now!  
But why hasn't Bella called me yet??? If she's not coming why isn't she telling me why! I think i'm just so caught up with our day at the beach yesterday! I really missed those days when i used to hang out with her.  
Now and then i like to go around her house just to see if she is okay.. But i don't think she knows about this.  
Everytime I go around her house i scent he's there! Always with her like he's mobile phone or something! Well.. I guess i'm just going to hang out with My brothers today! WWWWOOOOOPPPPPPIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!  
How great! Not!

*At Sam's*

Paul:So Sam when are we goin to hunt down some more vampires?? It's been like a week since i've been in action!

Sam:Patients Paul! There hasn't bben any sign of vampires now a days.. Well except for thoses Cullens..

*I really was down that day.. I didn't even eat much of Emily's cooking**I only ate like 2 plates of pancakes*

*I think Embry and Quil could scent that i was gloomy that day*

Embry:Hye Jack.. What's up with u?? U okay??

Jacob:Who?? Me yea.. I'm great!

Quil:Yea.. Sure u are!

Embry:Just tell us what's up with u!

Jacob:There's nothing wrong with me!

Quil:I think i know what's wrong with him.... He misses Bella!

Embry: What?? U like spent the whole day with her yesterday!

Jacob:Not the whole day! She had to go home to her presious 'boyfriend'

Quil:Look who's jealous!! *Laughes*

Embry:HYE! Be nice* trying not to laugh* He misses his Bella! Don't tease him! *Can't hold it in much longer and laughes*

Jacob:Yea! Thanks alot guys* Walks out the door*

*Embry and Quil follwed me*

Embry:Alrigt man! We're sorry! Okay.. We were just playing around!

Quil:Yea! Sorry Man!!

Jacob:It's okay! I guess I'm just abit pissed off that Bella didn't come today!

Embry:Maybe she'll come tomorrow..

Jacob:Yea.. Sure she will.... Not!!

Quil:Who do u even know she isn't coming tomorrow??

Jacob:His so called boyfriend must keep her out of sight right now!

Embry:U still don't know if she's coming or not!

Jacob:Then why can't she just call me and say that she can't make it today!

Quil:Maybe she is just busy with Charlie or something..

Jacob:Yea.. Or something!

Embry:Okay man! Ur stress out!! Let's go to the beach and just relax!

Jacob:Yea.. I guess that's a good place for me right now!

*They went to the beach*

Embry:Hye u guys wanna go cliff diving??

Jacob:No! It reminds me how i made the worst mistake ever!

Quil:What do u mean??

Embry:It is because u wanted to take Bella cliff diving but then u can't so then u stood her up, then she went to go own her own and then.. Edward call and asked abput Charlie and u told him, he was at a funeral and he tought he was at Bella's funeral.. Because he that Physic saw here jump ofthe cliff??

Jacob:Thanks for the flash back Embry!

Embry:Sorry! I just wanted to tell Quil..

Jacob:Like he doesn't know! If on;y i haven;t stood her up that day! Because of the meeting we had! That bloodsucker wouldn't even be here!! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH stupid me!!

Quil:Don;t kill urself Jack! It's not like u could go back to time and stop everything that happen!

Jacob:I wish! I just wish!

Quil:We all want to go back to time to stop the things that we shouldn't have done! Our silly mistakes!

Jacaob: Let's just do something to take me head off her!

Embry:Okay man what ever u want!

*They are really true friends! They can help me through anything! I couldn't ask for anyone better to talk to then them.  
Well.. Excpet for Bella!!! Shoot!! I can't think about her anymore!!! But why is it so hard for me to forget about her??*

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay! So is Bella stuck with Edward and well she be at LaPush tommorrow?? Stay tune to know!!

So guys how is it?? Please Review it!!! I'm beeging u!

If u want to write a bad reviw i wouldn't mind! I just need a review!! Please!!!!!

------Dibah! 


End file.
